


reflection

by dreamsdark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, no specific route (so no real spoilers), they both have so much to talk about can we please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: Sylvain was his one weakness Felix could never quite get rid of.





	reflection

“Felix, you hear the rumors?” 

Felix, who was trying to pick out a piece of lettuce stuck between his teeth without being obvious about it, failed to respond. _I’m never eating anything but meat again._

Sylvain, used to his prickliness from years of sticking together, barreled on. “They say you’re _into_ me,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

Felix bit his tongue and cursed. 

Sylvain handed him a glass of water. “Yeah, it’s pretty ridiculous, right?” Felix shot him a glare but gulped the water down gratefully. At least Sylvain somehow mistook his shock of being found out for being scandalized. “After all, you’ve got no time for these things.”

That...wasn’t wrong, but some part of him suddenly wanted to take back those words if there was any chance—

“Besides,” Sylvain started, expression clouding. “Love isn’t really…real.”

Felix froze.

Sylvain forced a laugh. “Ah, don’t take this the wrong way—I mean, if you ever wanted, I’m sure it’d work out!” Empty platitudes—Felix clenched his fists, willing himself not to foolishly interrupt.

“But for me... I’m only telling you this because you’re my friend, alright?” Talking faster, tripping over his words in the way he did when he was nervous—nervous only in the way when admitting something he’d thought on for a long while. “It’s just not something I believe—? I mean, it’s obvious I’ll be arranged to someone for my Crest...but I can’t even stand the thought of it—to be _that_ close—” There was more venom in his words than Felix had ever heard from him. “I don’t want to even think about it.”

Felix turned away to pick at the sad remains of his salad. He didn’t want to see Sylvain’s face ever again, and he definitely didn’t want Sylvain to see his own. 

“...I like you a lot, Felix. I hope nothing comes between us.”

Of course that idiot had no clue how completely and utterly he’d shattered Felix’s heart. “Are you done?”

“Huh? Yeah, I—” Felix threw out the rest of his meal and left before Sylvain could dig this hole deeper. 

* * *

At night, the monastery was quiet. Peaceful even; lying outside, he could count the stars if he wished. Still, it was all too easy to conjure up the screams of the battlefield that had carved its mark into his ears, never quite completely quieting despite—

“Felix, do you remember?”

And there was Sylvain, who found a place into his heart despite his best judgement. Felix had long given up on his feelings—or so he’d thought, until he’d seen Sylvain’s genuine smile once again, one he thought gone years ago. A weakness he’d never been able to overcome. “What?”

“That conversation. Stupid one. About...love—and, you know.”

“Unfortunately.” It was perhaps one of the many reasons why they’d danced around each other for so long.

“Damn, really? That was so...so _stupid_. And pretentious.”

“And you only realized five years after?”

Sylvain winced. “I guess I deserve that.” He turned to look up, but Felix could recognize his features settling into his usual practiced smile. “But you’re still here.” _You shouldn’t be._

“There’s no accounting for taste.” Sylvain snorted. “A lot of what you say is crap, so I know better than to believe it.” That was a bit of a lie—he’d taken Sylvain’s words to heart back then. Being petulant over that now wasn’t worth it, though.

“That’s...good?” 

“Why did you even say all that, anyway?” Even then, it didn’t take him long to realize those “rumors” barely existed.

“Figured you’d ask...” He propped himself up on an elbow, then seemed to change his mind and sat up fully. Felix responded by closing his eyes, leaning back fully until his head rested on the cold ground below. “It’s kind of embarrassing, but that was when I realized my feelings for you.” 

Maybe he wasn’t lying down for this after all. “And your first idea was to—“

“Completely destroy any chance I had? Yeah.” He shifted, unable to find a comfortable position. “I just—“

“Did you hate yourself that much?” Felix regretted his words as soon as they rang out in the quiet night.

Sylvain stared at him. 

“...Sorry.” It’s a weak apology.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” A sigh. “I was going to apologize. For saying that.” Like he couldn’t bear to hold eye contact any longer, Sylvain dropped his head to his knees.

Felix moved next to him, awkwardly patting his shoulder. “It’s...” It certainly wasn’t fine. “It’s not worth worrying about.” Few things were, when their next battle loomed ahead, with all its new possibilities of watching Sylvain be speared through the chest.

“You’re right.” He leaned back until his head rested against Felix’s chest. “Thanks for giving me a chance, anyway.”

Like he could ever _not_.

Felix buried his face into Sylvain’s hair, and for a few moments, forgot the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't getting any better the more i stared at it so i just chucked it to the wolves  
I swear I'll write something with more... direction later, I just got this stuck in my head fsr  
sylvix appeals to too many of my biases and also sylvain might be my favorite character. How did this happen
> 
> my twitter ([@endsream](https://twitter.com/endsream))


End file.
